Elektryczność
Prąd elektryczny- jest to często stosowana broń i narzędzie tortur przez myśliwych na istotach nadprzyrodzonych. Czasem zdarza się, że łowcy (lub osoby zaznajomione ze światem nadprzyrodzonym) używają tego przeciwko ludziom. Efekty Chris Argent w odcinku Master Plan wyjaśnił Erice i Boydowi (którzy byli de facto, torturowani prądem), stałe stosowanie prądu najpierw uniemożliwia wilkołakom przemianę, kilka amperów więcej i wilkołaki nie mogą się uzdrawiać, a gdy zaaplikuje się jeszcze kilka amperów więcej, osłabną. Wyjątki Scott McCall był zdolny wytrzymać wyjątkowo wysokie natężenie prądu dwukrotnie: * Pierwszy raz podczas gdy był torturowany przez łowców z rodziny Calaveras; * Drugi raz gdy wyniósł Kirę z Eichen House (Kira wówczas nie była zdolna kontrolować swoich zdolności i raziła wyjątkowo silnym prądem) Znane użycia * Na Dereku Hale, przez Kate Argent w odcinkach The Tell, Co-Captain, Formality i Code Breaker * Na bezdomnym wilkołaku Omedze, przez Chrisa Argenta, w odcinku Omega. * Na dyrektorze liceum w Beacon Hills, przez Victorię Argnet, w odcinku Shape-Shifted. * Na Erice Reyes, przez Gerarda Argenta i Allison Argent, w odcinkach Battlefield i Master Plan * Na Vernonie Boydzie, przez Gerarda Argenta i Allison Argent, w odcinkach Battlefield i Master Plan * Na Stilesie, częściowo poprzez Gerarda Argneta i Allison Argent, w odcinku Master Plan * Na Ethanie i Aidenie, przez Braeden, w odcinku Tattoo * Na Kali, przez Dereka Hale'a i Vernona Boyda, w odcinku Currents * Na Dereku Hale, przez samego siebie i Vernona Boyda, w odcinku Currents * Na Vernonie Boydzie, przez Dereka Hale'a i samego siebie, w odcinku Currents * Na Ethanie i Aidenie, przez Melissę McCall, w odcinku The Overlooked * Na Dereku Hale, przez Severo i Arayę Calaveras, w odcinkach Anchors i More Bad Than Good * Na Peterze Hale, przez Severo i Arayę Calaveras, w odcinkach Anchors i More Bad Than Good * Na Malii Tate, przez Oliviera, w odcinku Echo House * Na Scott McCallu, przez Severo Calavera, Arayę Calaverę oraz Kirę Yukimurę, w odcinku The Dark Moon * Na Lydii Martin, przez strażników Eichen House, w odcinku Creatures of the Night i The Sword and the Spirit * Na Malii Tate, przez przewody elektryczne w Eichen House, w odcinku Amplification * Na Scott McCallu, przez trzech strażników Eichen House, w odcinku Amplification * Na Liamie, przez strażnika Eichen House, w odcinku Amplification * Na Tracy Stewart, przez Natalie Martin, w odcinku Lie Ability * Na Theo, przez Josha, w odcinku The Beast of Beacon Hills * Na Tracy, przez Theo, w odcinku Apotheosis * Na Deucalionie, przez Theo, w odcinku Apotheosis * Na Theo, przez Schradera, w odcinku Pressure Test * Na Tierney, przez Schradera, w odcinku Pressure Test * Na Jiangu, przez Schradera, w odcinku Pressure Test * Na Schraderu, przez Theo, w odcinku Pressure Test * Na Ethanie, przez Tamorę Monroe, w odcinkach Werewolves of London i Broken Glass * Na Jacksonie, przez Tamorę Monroe i Gerarda Argenta, w odcinkach Werewolves of London i The Wolves of War Ciekawostki * Chris Argent był bardzo niechętnie nastawiony do stosowania tej metody tortur na niewinnych istotach nadprzyrodzonych, co widać w odcinku Master Plan, gdy nie zwiększa dawki amperów, by jeszcze bardziej skrzywdzić Ericę i Boyda. Na sam koniec odcinka bez najmniejszego oporu wyłączył prąd i umożliwił dwójce młodych Bet opuszczenie jego domu. * Araya i Severo Calaveras nie mają najmniejszego oporu przed stosowaniem prądu na niewinnych istotach nadprzyrodzonych, nawet nastolatkach, co widać w odcinku The Dark Moon. Byli nawet gotowi torturować Lydię (Banshee, bez zdolności do regeneracji), by zachęcić Scotta do odpowiadania na pytania. Da się jednak zauważyć, że torturują wilkołaki, bez ich zabijania, czyli jednak jakąś formę litości mają. * Gabe w odcinku Broken Glass chętnie patrzył jak Tamora torturowała Ethana. * Nolan nie mógł znieść widoku Tamory torturującej Ethana, w przeciwieństwie do Gabe'a. * Niektóre wilkołaki, takie jak Scott McCall i Erica Reyes, ze względu na to, że w ludzkim życiu przeszli przez dużo fizycznego bólu, łatwiej znosili prąd. * Kali, jako silniejsza Alfa, która przejęła moce swoich Bet, była w stanie się szybciej uzdrowić od silnego porażenia prądem, w przeciwieństwie do Dereka. * Scott McCall i Theo jako jedyni byli zdolni uwolnić się z łańcuchów, podczas bycia rażonymi prądem przez łowców. Galeria Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Słabości